Bringing On The Daylight
by sonning
Summary: She had ran through golden wheat fields to escape, but she was surprised to find a certain golden Spartan there to capture her heart. Stelios/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, and I am so thankful for all the feedback and comments! It has been so rewarding to hear that people like the work you've done. It makes me feel like Sally Fields and say "You like me, you really like me!"

I have always been in love with Greek Mythology, from reading Homer and Ovid's Metamorphosis. There is just something about that period and the stories and myths that come from them, mostly unexpectedly tragic. But that being said this has a somewhat happy smutty ending... well not entirely happy since we all know how 300 ended.

And I have to admit something... I have a huge girly crush on Michael Fassbender, and it started with this movie. He is not smack you in the face hot, but there is a gleam in his eyes that just says_ 'danger' _along with being witty and intelligentthat I find really attractive. So I felt that he deserved a background, someone who loves him and like most warriors something/someone back home worth fighting for.

Disclaimer; I do not own any rights to 300, so please don't sue me!

**~Bringing on the daylight**

Hemera ran, the long country side of golden wheat fields could not bear how far her heart needed to flee this place. It felt as though it would burst from her chest, and the weight made her feet fall hard on the earth.

The sickness had finally took her mother, the loss struck her to the core. Hemera wanted to scream and beat her chest, to weep, and most of all to be left alone. But it was not proper, and was not Spartan way. So Hemera ran, till her legs gave way and the cool earth pressed against her face. But the darkness held many shadows and she couldn't help but scream as red eyes bore into hers. It's massive body moving as though to savor his new prey, it's growl vibrating in her ear.

Even with fear gripping her she grasped a stick with shaky hands, standing up to face the wolf. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood her ground as it crept closer.

ooOOOoo

Stelios had heard the scream, not sure it was the wind or some sort of trick to throw him off track from returning home. It had been too long since he had been among companions, too long had he been in the wilderness. He prayed that the gods were not toying with him as he ran towards the screams. Spear in hand he let out a breath, seeing the beast. It was not the same creature that his King had slain, nowhere as massive but Stelios grinned at the prospect of such a trophy.

The beast's eyes snapped to him, turning to a more substantial prey. With grace Stelios drew the beast to him, his breath calm, feeling the wind, never taking his eyes off his prey. His hands steady, his form perfect.

The wolf dropped, the red in its eyes glassed over as Stelios drew his spear from his body. Looking up at the little girl who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

ooOOOoo

The wind howled an eerie tune, and the chill in the air swept ruthlessly across the fields but the men continued to search. Torches lit, doubtful to find a living thing. It was a pity for councilman Celeus, to lose a wife and daughter in one night. But then he married a Athenian woman, soft and weak. Though his wife was fair, the choice was ill advised by many, the blood that ran through Athenians was thin.

There was a shout from across the field as Apollo drew his chariot through the sky. A figure in the distance approached.

ooOOOoo

The hand that he offered was callused and covered in dirt, just like the rest of his body but without hesitation Hemera took it. The stick she had been gripping clattered to the floor. As she flung her arms around him, she knew this was frowned upon, but to her surprise he only chuckled and picked her up.

"Mother was sick," she said plainly, almost cold. "I wanted to run like Atlanta, to never stop."

Stelios studied the small form, "Ahh, but Atlanta lost her race." he said with a small grin, "Hippomenes through golden apples to catch her eye, to distract her so he could win."

Hemera smirked, "but I would never be distracted."

Stelios smirked, "never is a long time little one," Giving her a charming wink.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nine harvests since that night, much had changed, yet the earth still held the same memories. Her heart still beat with a wildness she could not explain, caught in dreams that she knew were foolish. Her nursemaid had said it was her mother's spirit, and deep down she hoped it was true.

Hemera clutched the piece of parchment in her hand as she moved through a small crowed that had formed to watch the warrior spar. She was on her way to an errand for her father when she saw the familiar display of strength. One particular warrior caught her eye, the grace and ferocity of his blows matched his intense gray eyes that met hers.

She felt foolish then, as he caught her eye without missing a beat from his fight, fleeing back to her task as the fight was quickly finished by a fast and dangerous strike.

ooOOOoo

Stelios watched the girl hurry off, curiosity musing in his head. He was now a Spartan warrior, long past his Agoge and well seasoned in battle. But he had not forgotten the night as he returned home from his time in the wilderness. As the beast lay at his feet he looked at the girl who still held the stick in her hand, she couldn't have been more than seven even though she was foolishly brave to have stood her ground with just a stick. Far too young to be out alone, he thought.

In the distance he heard the calls of the men in the fields, the faintness of torch light. "Hemera" they called. He held out his hand and with sad eyes and a delicate hand she took it.

But she was no longer a small child, he had watched her grow and there was no denying she had bloomed into something that would stir even the most innocent of hearts; She held an aura of delicacy that came from fine bones and smooth milky that made a man want to touch, and touch gently. Her hair, thick chestnut waves flowed down her shoulders to the small of her back. Her eyes, like a spring rain, something that held an appealing innocence like the goddess Persephone.

A tempting treat to any man, but she belonged with someone strong and able to match her spirit. Hemera belonged to him.

Stelios gave a wolfish grin that would charm even the most prudent of women as he helped his partner, who was now rubbing is sore head, off the ground. Stelios glanced once more in the direction Herera had run off to, feeling the desire filling him.

ooOOOoo

Queen Gorgo was a intimidating site that would make even the most Powerful of men think twice before challenging her. Her gaze was drawn to her King and son in their lesson as Hemera quietly waited for her attention, still clutching the piece of parchment.

"I hope your father's travels were prosperous?" The Queen spoke quietly, smiling warmly as she turned to Hemera.

"Yes my lady, he found Thebes agreeable although he is glad to be home," Hemera said as she handed the Queen the parchment, giving a respectful bow.

"Tell your father he has my thanks," She said as she looked over the parchment. "The council has snakes that dislike a nosey woman concerned about the affairs of her country…

So the Persians new King has his father's lust for power."

"My father said he heard rumors that their King has his eye on Greece, to conquer what his father failed to do," Hemera breathed.

Queen Gorgo looked back to her husband and son, "If that happens… we will do what we Spartans do best," she said. "We go to battle."

Hemera gave a knowing nod before she took her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a commotion in the market square, as Hemera moved through the crowd that gathered for some spetical. But what Hemera saw made a shiver run down her spine.

A girl gave a helpless look as she was chosen to be an oracle, her hands gripping her mother as she was urged that she would be honoring the gods. Hemera gripped the hem of her dress, afraid that if she let go somebody would see her hands shake.

Yes, honor the gods, but she heard the rumors of the ephors, of their oracles. And she knew the hearts of men. No one would dare stop the ethos tradition for fear of displeasuring the Gods. But what if it was not the will of the Gods, just the desire of men?

Her heart sank as she noticed councilman Theron not far from the girl that was being taken away, she saw the pass of a leather purse from the councilman's to one of the soldiers. Confusion hit her for a moment as she realized what a snake he was, what was he gaining from this, she wondered.

His wicked grin widened as his eyes met hers, making Hemera's blood run cold.

ooOOOoo

The councilman saw her eyes, the young daughter of his fellow councilman had hawk like observation and was very perceptive, a fiery spirit that demanded a firm hand. Something he wanted to relish breaking.

He had built the council with his bare hands, the youngest to ever hold a position, and one of the most respected. Although Hemera was a fine treat in of herself, it was her father's position and sway that caused him to want.

The sobs of Lucia were faint, but they rang in his ear like bells. He had warned her father of what might happen if he refused his offer for his daughter's hand, the old man thought he might call his bluff but to Therons amusement the ephors are always in need of a pretty trinket. Her angelic face and a fiery mane that flowed like silk would honor the gods, and he never gambled.

Hopefully Celeus would take more care with his daughter, he was a practical man at heart, although he heard his late wife softened him up a bit. Thereon would have him see the practicality and reason behind Hemera and his union. And if not the ephors would have another beautiful oracle to murmur drunken prophecies.

ooOOOoo

Hemera made sure not to make a sound as she crept out of her bed, her heart pounding as she moved quietly. She could not be caught, her hands were steady as she pulled her cloak tight, the night that Artimis held provided a shield.

She almost cried when she heard that her father had given Theron his approval for their marriage. And although she wanted to honor her father, Hemera could not abide by this.

Traditions were that tonight the man would sneak into her chamber and steal her away, consummating their marriage. There would be no ceremony like other states would have. Spartan marriage was simple, cranial.

Her feet were light and she ran like Atlanta, and much for the same reason. Wind whipped through her hair as, the moon her only light. She would be no mans object, not tonight. To the boatman she would go if her choice was forfeit.

ooOOOoo

The full moon swayed, disappearing into a black sky until it renewed itself. Stelios walked the wheat fields that glittered in the faint eve of the morning. He could still see the moon as the rosy hues danced from the darkness.

He had come out to the quiet country side, needing to clear his head. Hearing the news that councilman Celeus had given permission for Hemera's hand… he needed to be far away from the city.

Stelios had gone to Celeus yesterday afternoon, asking to marry his daughter. But the sad look that he cast the warrior made his heart sink, and anger flooded him with the knowing it would be Theron. Rage almost engulfed him thinking about his slimy hands on her body, he couldn't think about that now.

He stopped by a cool stream, cupping the sweet water pouring it over his head. Setios was deep in thought thinking about his last night in the wilderness. Thinking of her when he heard a quiet sob not far, breaking off into a run to find her.

Stelios stopped as he saw the woman kneeling further down towards the end of the spring, the gleam of the knife pressed to her chest.

"Athena give me courage," She sobbed.

"Hemera!" Stelios shouted as he ran to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hemera," the shock of his voice had made the knife dropped from her hand. She staggered to stand as he approached her with a fire in his eyes.

"Leave me," she said sorrowfully.

But the hand on Hemera's cheek made her shake, not from fear, never from fear with him. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but she bit back her emotions.

"It is my father's wish to have me marry Theron," she said.

"But that is not your wish." He said in almost a murmur.

She shook her head, the soft waves of her hair catching the faintest rays of sunlight. "If I do not marry him" a shiver ran down her spine, "I will be taken to be an oracle for the ephors."

"Hemera," her name came off his lips with a compassion that made her want all the things she could not have.

She closed her eyes tightly, "I couldn't lay in my bed, to let him have my body…" she trailed off until a tear escaped her.

"You never consummated the marriage…" relief swept over him.

"I couldn't," her voice wavered. "I ran… like Atlanta, I told you once that I wouldn't be distracted, I wouldn't be caught." A small smile playing on her lips.

His grin made her want to melt, "It seems your wrong little one, for it seems like I have caught you."

Her eyes widened, as the hand the cupped her cheek traced her bottom lip.

Her breath taken away as his lips captured hers. Surprisingly soft, almost savoring and tender. Slow and seeking, Hemera almost forgot to breathe at first, her lashes fluttering shut.

With a heavy intake of breath she broke the kiss, her eyes mischievous. "So Spartan," she spoke, her heart beating wildly. "You say you have caught me, but let's see if you can do the same in a fair race."

She broke off into a sprint, her legs moving as fast as she could, her heart free. Yet knowing her heart would be free even with him.

It was a challenge he could not deny as he raced after her, desire for this woman so fierce that he swore he could move mountains with it.

They raced through the country side, the dawn sweeping beautiful rays of rose and violet.

"Hemera," Stelios called. But she only turned her head slightly as she continued to race.

He let her run ahead of him, toying with her just for the moment. He called her name once more and he heard the laugh escape from her lips

Stelios saw the submission as she turned around, allowing him to catch her. His strong arms circling her waist, pulling her down to the earth with him.

Their eyes locked for only a moment, "No apples or trinkets to catch your eye?"

"Only you, it's always been you," Hemera breathed.

"You've always been mine, ever since I saw you face a wolf with just a stick. Marry me, be my wife."

"Yes" her voice filled with joy yet edged with fright for how much her heart swelled for him. To love a Spartan took a strong woman, but to imagine a life without him was impossible, "Yes!"

His lips capturing hers, this time the kiss was rough and fierce. The need to devour every inch of her, to taste and touch.

She felt heady and giddy, his strength and maleness surrounding her, consuming her as his tongue languidly stroked and teased hers. Somehow her arms had found their way around his waist, drawing him tightly to her as she kissed him the way he had shown her.

Fear and excitement clawed at her belly. Fingers slid down to cup her breasts, teasingly making their way down until they came to her thighs. Touching her through the soft linen, making her heart race.

He dragged her peplos from her body, the sun casting beautiful rays against her skin, the sight of her held his breath in his throat.

She arched into him as his fingers moved, stoking the sensitized flesh between her thighs. Her breasts rose and fell as she struggled to breathe, to think.

A moan escaped her when fingers teased the line of her lips. Her hands found his shoulders as her legs were eased apart. Nothing could have prepared her for the touch of flesh against flesh at the juncture of her thighs. Her head dropped back as she gasped in pain, her lashes lowered against the rising glow of the sun as Stelios trailed kisses over her face. Capturing the next of her cries as he began to move.

She kissed him with everything she had and soon the pain gave way, the heavy beat of his heart racing hers. It felt incredible to be held in his arms, to have him pulsing within her. Stelios lifted her so that she sat astride him, matching his eagerness as their tongues tangled. Her body felt complete without ever having lacked.

Hemera felt something building inside her, the need for more as she opened to his surging thrusts. Her whimpering moans turned to gasping cries, moisture trembling on her lashes as she struggled with the overpowering sensations tore through her. It was too much, too intense.

Both spent she collapsed against his chest, unable, unwilling to move. His heart thundered against her ear, his chest glistening with sweat. Arms wrapped about her tightly, holding her close. Lips pressed against her forehead, her hair. Welcoming the daylight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen was troubled, her brows furrowed as she looked out into the darkness. Hemera gave a soft knock before she entered the room.

Gorgo turned around, seeing Hemera she gave a gracious smile. "congratulations are in order," she said taking Hemeras hand. "I was pleased with your marriage to Stelios, he is a honorable Spartan… I was concerned when I heard the deal councilman Celeus made with Theron. Relieved that it was Stelios who stole you away in the night."

A blush crept across Hemera's cheeks, "Thank you my Queen."

"What have you heard?" A gruff stern voice said drawing both the Queen and Hemera's attention. King Leonidas walked with the grace only a King could have, full of strength. Hemera gave a gracious bow, as he strode over and gave his Queen a loving kiss on the cheek.

"King Xerxes has dug a channel through the isthmus of the peninsula of Mount Athos, storing provisions on the road of Thrace." Hemera said, repeating what her father had heard from his contacts. "Carthage has struck an alliance with Persia. And Thebes and Argos are likely to take the side of the Persians."

The King and Queen looked at each other, no words were needed.

"Your father's connections from his travels have been valuable," the King said. "Let us hope the rest of the council is as loyal to Sparta as your father."

"Please, take the note to your father." The Queen said, giving Hemera permission to take her leave. She knew the knowing glances the couple shared, her heart swelled, the need to return home.

ooOOOoo

It was nightfall as she walked the plain city streets. The warmth of the hearths of homes welcoming the goddess Hestia.

"The night is dangerous lady," said a wicked voice. Theron, came out of the shadows with a smile that did not bode well to Hemera, she knew his schemes and his power on the council, his hunger for more power.

She only laughed at his words, "dangerous?" she said, "only children fear the night councilman."

He simply smiled and moved closer taking her arm, her gaze grew stern. "And only silly women do not fear it, for what it hides is deceitful and treacherous." he said with venom.

"Speaking of yourself? No Theron I do not fear you," she jabbed trying to pull away from his grip.

His hand came down, the smack jolted her. Had Theron not have still had a grip on her arm she would have fallen to the ground on the impact.

"I should drag you to the ephors, to have you scream and writhe in pain, my little strumpet!" Theron hissed, "You have become such a thorn in my side, running your fathers arends. A thorn I intend to pluck."

"Hemera." Stelios said as he came out from the guard post, his eyes were venomous to Theron. "Go back to the house."

"Yes," Theron said meeting Stelios's fierce gaze with his own, "I was just escorting her back to her home."

Stelios griped the man's throat, squeezing with a rage in his eyes.

"For what you have done I should tear you limb from limb," he said taking Hemera's hand and put her behind him in a protective gesture. "Touch my wife again and I will," Stelios stared with a gaze that would scare the most monstrous of creatures as he let the councilmen go, not looking away until Theron was far from gone.

As Stelios led her back to her home they stopped, rubbing a hand on her cheek that had been struck. He studied her closely, unnerving Hemera with the way he looked at her, her heart pounding in her chest as his fingers traced the outline of her jaw.

"I'm fine." she said finally, breathing out a sigh.

His hand fell to his side, "what were you doing outside at this hour?" He finally said.

There was a bit of pain, masked, in her eyes. "I just needed to go for a walk." she said simply.

Stelios shook his head with a wolfish smile, "I going to beat the councilman like a dog," he said simply. "If he marred your face I will kill him, you shouldn't be out this late, even if it's for the Queen."

She leaned into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I do not fear the councilman," Hemera said willfully. "And it's easier for me to go to the Queens chambers then my father, people might start rumors."

He kissed her forehead, taking her hand. "Let's go to your father's home, drop off the parchment in your hand and come back to our bed." he said, his eyes held a bit of mischievous to them. "I want to make love to my wife."

They ran through the city, the need to swiftly be back home to touch and taste.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to wrap everything up. Everyone wants a happy ending and unfortunately the movie is about the Sacrifice the 300 shared to protect their people.

Thank you all for the wonderful comments! It always makes it feel worthwhile to have your hard work appreciated.

You guys are awesome!

**~Three years later…**

"There is a Persian messenger." Hemera said as she ran to Stelios, catching her breath as she put a hand to her belly, swollen with child. "Eight archers with him, they're riding from the east."

The small boy at her hip stared up at his father with wild spring eyes just like his mother.

Stelios ruffled the small boys golden hair as he picked up his sword and shield.

"I will go tell Captain Artemis," he said gravely as he ran off.

Hemera put a hand on her son's shoulder, 'already so much like his father,' she mused. She remembered when he was born as fear gripped her when the soldiers came to her home after hearing it was a boy. They bathed him in wine to make sure he was strong. She had heard rumors when she was pregnant, that her child would not survive, that he would be to sickly and weak. That he would be thrown into the Apothetea, because of her holding Athenian blood. Her heart soared when Stelios brought him back from the Gerousia.

"A strong warrior!" He said happily as came back, Damon tucked in his arm.

Hemera looked back to where Stelios ran off to, a sense of pride and worry creeping up.

"Lets go find your grandfather," She said as Hemera moved to the market square.

ooOOOoo

"Earth and water," said the messenger with a snobbish gesture.

King Leonidas chuckled softly, "you came all this way for earth and water."

The messengers face nodded gravely, His robes of fine silks glittered amongst the simple clothes of Sparta.

"Do not be coy or stupid, Persian, for you can afford neither in Sparta." Suddenly interjected Queen Gorgo.

"What makes this woman think she can speak among men?" The messenger said with distaste.

The Queen hissed, "Because only Spartan women give birth to real men!"

Hemera, who stayed close to the far wall gave a smile full of pride. Her father moved near other council members to be able to listen more.

"Let us walk to cool our tongues," King Leonidas said as he began to walk over to the well."

"If you value your lives over your complete annihilation, then listen carefully, Leonidas." The messenger began. "Xerxes conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so massive it shakes the ground with its march. So vast, it drinks the rivers dry. All the God King Xerxes requires is this: A simple offering of earth and water, a token of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes."

"Submission." The King shook his head. "Now, that's a bit of a problem."

"See, rumor has it that the Athenians have already turned you down," began King Leonidas, as he was cornering the messenger to the edge of the well," And if those philosophers and boy-lovers have found that kind of nerve, then-"

"We must be diplomatic!" urged Theron

"And of course, Spartans have their reputation to consider!" Boomed the King.

"Choose your next words carefully, Leonidas. They may be your last as king." Warned the messenger.

King Leonidas looked at his people, all looked to him with respect and faith that their King would protect them.

"Earth and water," the King drew his sword, pointing it at the messengers neck.

All the soldiers drew their swords then, including Stelios. Hemera's heart pounded. The soldiers began cornering the archers to the well.

"Madman! You're a Madman!" The messenger shouted, his voice frightened.

"Earth and Water, you'll find plenty of both down there."

"No man, Persian or Greek, no man, threatens a messenger."

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps! You insult my queen. You threatened my people with slavery and death! Oh I've chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same." Growled King Leonidas.

"This is blasphemy! This is madness!"

Leonidas glanced back at his Queen, who gave a stern nod.

"Madness" He mused

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Leonidas roared as he gave the messenger a swift kick into the well, his screams drowning into the abyss followed by the archers that the soldiers took care of.

There was no urgentness in each other's touches that night, there was a savoring and a need to hold on to each feeling of each kiss and touch.

His hand touched her belly, saying his hopes and dreams, to have a girl as wild and willful as her. She loved a Spartan, it was a high cost to ones heart.

ooOOOoo

Hemera held his shield, Damon close to her side as they watched Stelios walk to them.

There were no words of I Love you spoken, no tear shed to see him off to battle. Never for a Spartan.

"Come back with your shield," Hemera said… but she could not bear to say the last.

Stelios gave a nod, ruffling his son's hair. His hand lingered on her belly.

The rays of dawn cascaded over the horizon as Hemera watched her husband leave for battle. Knowing he would die for honor, to defend Sparta. _A Glorious death. _

Somehow she managed to swallow her tears, leading her son through the fields. Damon picked up a small stick and whirled it in the air, he stabbed and slashed. '_His father's son,_' she thought lovingly.

The rays of daylight warmed her face giving her a comfort as she watched her son, her hand on her belly. One day she will meet her husband in these fields again, only the fates will know when. But she will take his hand without hesitation or fear what awaits them. She would welcome the daylight and wait.

**FIN**


End file.
